Los problemas de Kida Masaomi
by Ayakirkland
Summary: Apesto para los summarys, así que léanlo ustedes   U. AVISO: CONTIENE SPOILER PARA QUIEN NO HA TERMINADO DE VER EL ANIME!.  Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.


Bueno, primero que nada, debo aclarar que Masaomi Kida, Mikado Ryuugamine, Anri Sonohara y otros, **NO ME PERTENECEN.** Todos esos derechos van para su respectivo creador Ryohgo Narita. (Si no mal creo...).

Esto... pues, eso. Disfrutenlo~.

* * *

- ¡Por favor!, ¡acepta esta carta Masaomi-kun!. – Exclamó una joven que llevaba el uniforme del Instituto Reira, entregándole la carta ya mencionada al chico de cabello rubio teñido.

- Esto… . – Comentó el muchacho de ojos café amielados, mientras se llevaba una mano tras la cabeza. – Gracias por la carta, pero… no eres mi tipo. – Le sonrió burlonamente a la chica a la vez que tomaba el sobre.

Por alguna razón, Masaomi Kida se volvió más popular entre las mujeres al pasar al segundo año, sin embargo, aún no podía olvidar a aquella adolescente que marco su vida y se robo su corazón más de una vez. Era una historia larga para contar, por lo cual Kida no solía decirla muy a menudo, además del simple hecho que no podía mostrarse triste frente a sus amigos. Esa chica era Saki quien, tras haber sido agredida por los Cuadrados Azules en un enfrentamiento de bandas, volvió con Masaomi para luego darse a la fuga de Ikebukuro junto con él.  
El joven trataba de seguir con su vida normal. Aún él recordaba cómo era el año anterior: hiperactivo, molesto, mujeriego. ¿Será que esta última acción la llevaba a cabo solo para no recordar a Saki durante el periodo de su hospitalización y la culpa?.

- ¡Masaomi!. – Entró al curso de 2 – B el mejor amigo de Kida, aquel chico que conocía desde la infancia y líder de los Dollars, Ryuugamine Mikado. – Iremos a comer sushi al restaurant de Sushi Ruso junto con Sonohara-san, ¿quiéres venir?. – Preguntó, mirándole entusiasta mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el banco del joven rubio.

- ¡Por supuesto!. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Si Anri va con su encantadora sensualidad, me apunto. – Siguió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Ehh?, ¡no digas esas cosas, Masaomi!. A este paso terminará creyendo que lo dices en serio. – Comentó, seguido de un suspiro.

- ¿Y tú crees que es mentira?. – Su sonrisa y rostro se tornaron de manera pícara.

- ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?. – Exclamó el joven de cabello negro, un tanto sonrojado.

Kida se echó a reir.

- ¡Lo sabia!. – Comentó entre carcajadas, calmándose luego. – Oye Mikado… ¿y cómo van tus cosas con ella?. – Le miró mientras apoyaba su rostro en su brazo.

- ¡Ah!... Este… .- Su amigo se llevó la mano tras la cabeza, sonrojándose aún más. – Bien. Dentro de todo. – Sonrió torpemente.

Masaomi sólo atinó a sonreírle como respuesta. Se alegraba que sus amigos que, ahora estaban en pareja, tuvieran una buena relación; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir una sensación de celos hacia Mikado, ya que él al final se quedo con la chica que en algún momento le gustó.

- Entonces… ¿te veo más a la noche?. – Le preguntó a Ryuugamine mientras miraba por la ventana del colegio.

- ¡Claro!. – Le respondió alegremente. – Yo tengo que pasar a recoger a Sonohara a su casa ya que hoy no asistió a clases. – Le sonrió.

Es verdad, Anri ese día no fue al colegio. Lamentablemente, Kida estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no fue capaz de notarlo.

- ¿No…? . – Le miró sorprendido, recién enterándose y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por haberse dado cuenta antes. – Esta bien, entonces los veré mas tarde, no se pierdan en el camino… ni hagan cosas raras. – Le miró maliciosamente.

El muchacho de ojos grises azulados iba a responderle, terriblemente avergonzado, cuando se vió interrumpido por la campana de la escuela, quién les avisaba que la hora del almuerzo y receso había finalizado, implicando que Mikado regresara a su curso con las palabras en la boca y un sonrojo leve en su rostro. Masaomi sólo pudo conservar su sonrisa hasta que vió a su amigo salir del curso. Se estiró en su silla y se preparó para seguir con las horas de clase, sin embargo, como consecuencia de sus preocupaciones, no logró prestar mucha atención.  
Pasadas las 7 de la tarde, Kida se dirigió al restaurant y esperó en la puerta, observando todo lo que sucedía por los alrededores. Contando desde los perros callejeros que pasaban, las chicas con uniformes escolares e incluso algunos miembros de pandillas de color. Todo sea para pasar el rato.  
Miró la hora en su celular, ya eran casi las 19:40 y sus amigos aún no llegaban. ¿Les habrá pasado algo?, se pregunto Masaomi en ese momento, apoyando su cabeza en la pared de afuera del restaurant. De repente, notó algo extraño: Simon no estaba promocionando el sushi como solía hacer todos los días, sobre todo a esas horas de la noche; fué cuando al muchacho se le ocurrió mirar dentro del restaurant. Estaba cerrado.  
Se golpeó levemente la frente con su mano derecha, el descuidado de su amigo olvidó llamar para hacer una reservación, por ende, Mikado ni se enteró que ese día el Sushi Ruso estaría cerrado… ¿o será que lo hicieron a propósito?, esta última pregunta pasó por su cabeza. Kida negó. "No, Mikado no es esa clase de gente", se respondió de inmediato. Marcó el numero de Ryuugamine en su celular naranja para avisarle, afortunadamente, él y Sonohara no habían salido hacia el restaurant todavía.

Luego de cortar la llamada con Mikado, cerró su celular, guardándolo en el bolsillo para dar un profundo suspiro y dirigirse a su casa.


End file.
